


For Science

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [26]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: From the 3-sentence AU fic meme:Sure, yeah, studying. That's what we're doing.Studying.





	For Science

“Did you just,” Bones says, staring at the whiteboard while they wait for the TA to get back, “draw a dick in the middle of that phenomenal shitwad Spock’s personal project work.”

Jim Kirk lounges back in his chair and says, “Okay, one, he’s actually awesome, I think he smokes up between TA sessions, don’t hate, and two, of course I did, how could I not, look at that thing, it practically _needed_ a dick drawn on it, for _science.” _

“You’re going to get us both expelled,” Bones says, which he’d probably be more stern about if he wasn’t also trying to crawl into Jim’s lap while he said it; god damn it, Spock wasn’t the only one who could do shit between sessions, and Bones was a college student, not a _saint._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://tmblr.co/ZQjLyx1diY3mX).


End file.
